


A-Z

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [26]
Category: Cupid (TV 1998), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: A-Z, Banners & Icons, Bromance, Comfort, Community: 1_million_words, Cupid - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Graphics, M/M, Partnership, Sadness, Teasing, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, happiness, word of the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics written for the 2014 A-Z challenge @ 1_million_words (hopefully with better success than 2013!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Aplomb

_The Letter A - Using the Word of the Day Prompt - Aplomb_

~

 

Danny couldn't keep his eyes off him. He'd never have admitted to a uniform kink until he'd met the man, but Steve carried it off so well that it made his mouth dry up every time he donned the blues or whites. Oh especially the whites. Danny knew Steve was handsome, but the uniform seemed to transform him, he wore it with such poise and assurance. He'd earned the right to wear it and pride emanated from him the moment it graced his body. Danny was well aware of the fact Steve knew he'd hit on a kink with him, that Steve used it to his advantage, gracing him with glances, smiles and all the right angles that showed off his uniform and body just the right way. But Danny didn't care, because part of the fun and enjoyment was stripping Steve out of his uniform piece by piece and enjoying the chiseled body beneath.


	2. Bonhomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much is teased and Carter offers some sage comfort. 
> 
> Written for the Letter B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day - Bonhomie 
> 
>  
> 
> (frank and simple good-heartedness; a good-natured manner; friendliness; geniality.)

~

"What happened?" Carter asked as he happened past the spot where Much sat, hunched over, arms wrapped around his legs. He was obviously upset but he put on a front as he glanced up at him.

"Nothing," He replied tersely. "If you're looking for the others-."

"They're at the camp I know. I came looking for you actually," Carter told him. "I heard them – laughing. Your name was mentioned a couple of times."

Much rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, dropping his gaze again. Carter sat down beside him, shoulders bumping.

"It isn't easy is it, being the brunt of everyone's jokes," Carter said softly.

"What would you know about it?" Much said stiffly.

"When my brother was alive I was always the source of his jokes, for the most part I put up with it. But now and then, well I don't think he ever really understood how much it could hurt," Carter said, sounding whimsical. He'd give anything to have his brother alive and by his side again, he'd happily play the fool day in and day out, bear his teasing if it meant another day together.

"It is tiring," Much replied, sounding exhausted. Carter gave him a small bump with his shoulder smiling. "No doubt when I return back to camp, to feed their ungrateful stomachs, I'll be teased about storming off to mope."

"You could tell them to shut up," Carter told him. The told Much that often enough themselves.

"It wouldn't do any good," Much shrugged. "Then I'd be 'testy'."

"Well it isn't in your nature anyway," Carter pointed out. "You are too good natured to really say anything mean in return."

He saw Much grimace and scowl, smiling and bumping him a little harder this time with his arm. He liked Much, he was a good man, too good which was one of his faults. He saw the world in a simple manner, he was faithful, friendly and he loved Robin, blindly at times. In the short time he'd spent with the outlaws Carter had seen how much Robin under-appreciated his manservant, who, despite being granted his freedom, still followed and served him faithfully. Robin was focused on his cause, his love for the people only surpassed by the love for his Lady Marian. And often was the case that Robin was the instigator, if not the one to start the teasing of his most faithful of men. Everyone could put up with some teasing and laughing, but Much was usually picked on more than the others.

"I can be mean," Much said after a pause, his pride pricked at the thought he was as soft as clarts.

"Yes, when it is warranted," Carter agreed. "In a fight, when it really matters. Any man would be happy to have you beside them, especially with the sword. But you are never mean on purpose Much, not to belittle or tease, not with much malice any way. You are good hearted in nature. Friendly, genial."

Much gave a small frown and Carter hid a smile of his own, seeing how Much's brain was thinking over words such as belittle and genial. His education had been limited, Robin had probably taught him to read and write a little, though Carter would never embarrass him enough to ask if he wanted to learn more. Much seemed to drink in knowledge, especially in his vocabularly, often coming out with random words he'd learned over the years, not usually expected of a man from so low a position of society.

"So, are you going to mope here all evening?" Carter asked brightly, moving to stand. "Because I am hungry and I do not trust Allan to not burn the stew."

Much stood quickly, looking a little pained at the idea. Carter grinned again, Much loved his food. 

"Yes, let's not let that happen," Much agreed. "Any way, the longer I stay away the more grief I'll get for it."

"Let them try," Carter said, putting a hand on his shoulder companionably. "I'll say you were with me. After all it is the truth. Don't worry, I'll defend you."

"I can stand up for myself," Much was quick to point out.

"I know. But I'll defend you anyway," Carter assured him.

Much gave a bashful smile and led the way back to camp.

~ fin ~


	3. C is for Cupid

For the [Letter C challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/510374.html). It's February and Valentines is around the corner. Also, talk of small fandom led to Xena led to a discussion on Cupids and inspiration struck as I pondered on what to do for 'C'.

**10 x Cupid Icons**

_Cupid Classic, Cupid (Xena) and Cupid (Piven)_


End file.
